Después de la muerte
by Lety098
Summary: En el reino de Forks, la princesa Bella Swan repentinamente muere. pero ella no se ha ido ¿que pasara cuando su amado, Edward Cullen, valla a buscarla en su hermoso bosque?  Oneshot


Después de la muerte…

Había una vez, hace muchos años, una princesa de 17 años que repentinamente murió. Nadie sabe como es que eso pasó, ni quien fue la persona que la asesinó. Corría el rumor que ella no había muerto, mas nunca se pudo comprobar nada; algunas personas cuentan haberla visto merodear por el bosque a altas horas de la noche, corriendo de un lado a otro, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba viva. Muchas personas habían querido comprobar si era cierto que ella corría por esos lugares, pero todos contaban que apenas se acercaban al lugar, comenzaban a adormilarse y caían al suelo inconscientes, a la mañana siguiente despertaban en su casa sin saber que había pasado y recordaban lo que había pasado hasta un día siguiente.

La princesa, de nombre Bella, estaba comprometida con el príncipe Antonio. Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y no había nada en la Tierra que le importara más que él. El príncipe Edwardla amaba de la misma forma, le había dolido demasiado la muerte de su amada; cuando se enteró que muchas personas habían dicho que la "vieron" decidió buscarla y así al menos la tendría de alguna forma... aunque fuera solo su espíritu.

El sábado siguiente que se enteró de las personas, salió en "busca" de su amada. Eran las primeras horas del sábado cuando partía. Caminó, caminó y caminó sin sentido alguno; sabía que se había perdido, mas nunca le importó lo que le pasara, si encontraba a su amada, habría valido la pena.

Cuando tomó un sendero que llevaba a lo que se suponía que habían visto a la princesa Bella, al igual que los otros, se empezó a sentir soñoliento y cansado; mas nunca se rindió. Caminó, Caminó y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su destino.

El lugar era muy verde y estaba rodeado de flores silvestres; era un prado perfectamente redondo. Si hubiera ido de día sería el lugar más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido encontrar. El miró de un lado a otro, buscando a la que pudo haber sido su esposa, mas lo único que encontró fueron arboles y mas arboles.

Se dio por vencido, ¿como había podido creer que esas historias eran ciertas? ¿Como había llagado tan lejos para ver el alma de la mujer que le robó el corazón?

Ella murió, ella murió se repetía en su mente

¡Tienes que superarla! le gritó una voz proveniente de su interior.

El hecho de haber llegado hasta ahí y no haber encontrado nada aparte de arboles lo había entristecido demasiado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y ese llanto era causado por la rabia que sentía.

– ¡No comprendo que hago aquí! – Gritó, el eco causó que varios pájaros salieran volando – ¡Bella murió! ¡Murió! ¡Nunca va ha volver! ¡Tengo que dejar de creer en las estupideces que dice la gente!

–No son estupideces – le contestó una voz femenina que le resultó bastante familiar, él volteó para poder ver a la dueña de esa voz. Era ella, era Bella, su princesa, su amada... o al menos el espíritu de ella.

Su cabello cobrizo llegaba a la mitad de su cintura, sus ojos verdes reflejaban cansancio. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con escote V demasiado largo y en el cuello llevaba el mismo collar que él había obsequiado dos días antes que ella estaba recargada en un árbol con su mirada clavada en la luna.

Los ojos azules del príncipe estaban completamente abiertos; él no podía creer que su amada siguiera aquí, mucho menos que estuviera frente a él. La princesa bajó la mirada y después volteó a ver al príncipe Antonio, comenzó a caminar hacia él y el príncipe impulsivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

–No tengas miedo – susurró – No te haré absolutamente nada, que no quieras – el príncipe no dijo nada y la muchacha siguió avanzando hacia él.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, el príncipe Edward levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de su amada, estaba helada.

– ¿Como es que aún estas aquí? – preguntó Antonio, acariciando la mejilla helada de Bella.

–Seguiré aquí... – algo le faltó de decir cuando repentinamente escuchó algo y levantó su vista como si la hubieran llamado – Me tengo que ir – ella dio media vuelta para irse, pero Edwardla detuvo tomando su mano.

– ¿Te volveré a ver? – preguntó Antonio, sin soltar la mano de Bella.

–Vendré... siempre vendré si tú estas aquí, sino estas, no lo haré – diciendo esto, su cuerpo se volvió niebla.

–Vendré todos los días, mi amor – susurró.

Y así fue, todas las noches a primeras horas del día iba a ver a su amada al lugar donde la había visto aquella noche.

Hoy era el día que el príncipe Edwardrecibiría la corona como Rey de su pueblo y faltaría a su encuentro nocturno con su princesa. Él le había querido avisar que no iba a poder verla, pero como de costumbre, ella salió corriendo sin decir siquiera un "adiós". Esta noche había sido la más larga de la vida de Antonio, ansiaba con toda el alma salir del palacio y correr hacia donde estaba Bella, mas no pudo ni siquiera acercarse al jardín.

A la noche siguiente, él salió mas temprano a buscar a Bella, llegó al prado donde la había visto hace dos noches y se sentó a esperarla. Memorizó lo que le tenía que decir:

–_**"Mi amor, perdoname por no haber venido ayer. Tuve que estar en el palacio porque me iban a coronar como Rey. ¿Me perdonas?"**_

Lo dijo una y otra vez; esperando que ella viniera, recordó lo que había dicho la noche que la vio la primera vez:

–_**"Vendré... siempre vendré si tu estas aquí, sino estás, no lo haré...**_

Cuando la escuchó la primera vez, él creyó que se refería a cuando él estuviera en el prado, ella estaría y cuando no, ella no se encontraría.

Se quedó paralizado al comprender lo que ella había dicho.

Ella se refería a que ella regresaría una y otra vez, mientras él viniera. Como faltó el día anterior, ella no iba a volver jamás.

–Tardaste mucho en comprender sus palabras – no era la voz que él quería escuchar, esta voz era de un hombre.

El hombre tenía el cabello color dorado, sus ojos eran negros y traía puesto una túnica blanca y un cinturón dorado amarrado con un moño en la parte de atrás.

– ¿Quien eres? – preguntó Antonio, al igual que con Bella, él dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Un... amigo de Bella – vaciló entre acercarse a Antonio, decidió no hacerlo – hubieras visto a la pobre, ayer lloraba y se lamentaba que tú ya no hubieses venido. Pero yo le advertí que tarde o temprano te olvidarías de ella, así son los "vivos" – escupió la palabra – se olvidan nuestros seres queridos de nosotros, solo porque morimos... – su voz se desvaneció conforme iba hablando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

– ¡Yo no me olvide de ella! ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo! ayer no pude venir porque me coronaron como Rey, cargo que no quería aceptar, yo prefería estar con ella a en ese estúpido palacio – señalo con su mano al lejano palacio – ¡Quiero verla!

–Eso no se va a poder – su voz era fría como el hielo – La única manera de que la veas es, Muriendo – enfatizó la ultima palabra y desapareció.

Morir... era la única forma de ver a la mujer que tanto quería. Su vida era un infierno si no estaba con ella, así que... no tiene sentido seguir viviendo... perdón, sobre viviendo era la palabra correcta a lo que hacía cuando no estaba con ella. Era un muerto viviente sin ella.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su espada y miró al cielo, suspiró largamente y luego pronunció sus últimas palabras:

–Muerte... te llevaste a mi amada, te llevaste a lo único que de verdad he amado... ahora, recibeme y dejame estar al lado de ella, en el cielo... juntos para siempre... – al terminar de decirlo, tomó con más fuerza su espada y se la encajó en el estómago, sintió como se desvanecía y como se desmayada, posteriormente... murió.

Despertó en un sitio completamente blanco, su traje de Rey era casi tan blanco como la del tipo que había visto esa noche. A lo lejos había una mujer de cabello cobrizo, mirándolo.

– ¿Porque lo hiciste? – musitó aquella mujer, su mano estaba jugando con el collar en forma de corazón que le había regalado Antonio.

– ¿Bella? – Dijo sorprendido – me alegra tanto verte – él corrió hasta donde estaba Bella para abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

–Te he hecho una pregunta, ¡Responde! – su voz era molesta, pero a la vez dulce.

–Porque era la única manera de volverte a ver – respondió a la pregunta de Bella, ella encarnó una ceja.

–No comprendo porque dices eso... yo... – dudó en lo que iba a decir – yo... solo estaba molesta porque ayer no habías ido... pensaba no ir hoy, ir hasta mañana – él se acercó a ella, la tomó su cara entre sus manos, se quedarón mirándose uno al otro por un momento y luego se besaron apasionadamente. Un beso que JAMÁS se podrían haber dado cuando él aún estaba vivo. Cuando se separaron, después de un muy largo beso, Edwardle susurró en el oído a Bella.

–Te amo... me sentía tan desdichado cuando me enteré que habías muerto... quería morir también – ella iba a decir algo, pero el continuo hablando – cuando me enteré que personas te habían visto merodear en el bosque, no dudé ni un minuto en venir a buscarte. Cuando te encontré... bueno... eso calmó un poco mi dolor... pero algo nos separaba...

Ella se quedó pensativa, sabía que él tenía razón en eso. La mortalidad de él hacía que ella extrañara su vida, pero de algo estaba segura si las cosas fueran al revés, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–...algo que sigo sin entender, pero que siempre nos separaba – continuó Edward– No aguanté eso, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

–TE AMO – susurro Bella, posteriormente abrazó a Edward– Te amo mas que a nada – concluyó.

–Yo también, te amo, mi pequeña – susurró sobre el cabello de Bella y posteriormente besó su frente.

– ¿Estaremos juntos para siempre? – dijo sobre el pecho del recién difunto.

–Siempre será poco tiempo – susurró – no sabes cuanto te esperé por esto... te necesito tanto – apretó con mas fuerza el abrazo de Bella.

–Ahora tu eres mi vida – se quedó pensativa – o mi muerte... ¡Yo que sé! – río ante la ironía de sus palabras.

–Y tú, eres el amor de mi vida y de mi muerte – ambos estallaron en risas, sus labios se unieron en un último beso.

Así fue como comenzaron su vida... su muerte, ambos en el cielo por el resto de la eternidad. Y todo lo que alguna vez la vida no los dejó disfrutar...

…después de la muerte… lo harán.


End file.
